ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
School Protection
School Protection is the third episode. Plot *-Finn is watching TV- *News Reporter: This just in! Three villains and some knights are attacking Ben Tennyson Middle School! *Finn: That's my school! I've gotta tell the others! *-Finn goes to hideout- *Finn: Villains are attacking the school! *Billy: I like school! We have to help it! *-the five go to Ben Tennyson Middle School- *Finn: Go take care of Kraven, Gray Strength, and Infestation. I'll take care of the knights. *-Tom, Billy, Finder, and Carly go inside school- *Sling King: You again? I've brought four knights to stop you. *Squirrel Pearl: Hi. *Bat Cat: Howdy. *Sleep Creep: How are you doing? *Shift Lift: Nice to beat you. *Sling King: I'll be inside watching the fusions. *-Sling King goes inside- *-Finn slaps Greatrix- *Finn: Swampfire! *-Finn blasts fire- *-fire reflects off of Squirrel Pearl's head and at Bat Cat- *-Bat Cat falls on Squirrel Pearl- *-Sleep Creep gets blaster from behind his back- *-Sleep Creep blasts at Finn- *-a part of Finn comes off- *-Finn regenerates it- *Finn: Give me that! *-Finn gets plant to swipe blaster- *-Sleep Creep pulls out another blaster- *Finn: How many of those do you have? *Inside the school... *Infestation: A bunch of mutants? We can beat you easily. *-Infestation throws bombs and blasts fire- *-Vaxasaurian Tom gets in the way- *Vaxasaurian Tom: Bombs and stones may break my bones, but fire can't hurt me! *Tokustar Billy: That's not how it goes. *Vaxasaurian Tom: Don't you think I know that? *Carly: I'm going to try something new. *-Carly turns into Marblemorph Carly- *Finder: Hahahaha! You look funny. *-Marblemorph Carly stretches over Finder- *Finder: Ah! Hot! *Marblemorph Carly: Look what I can do! *-Marblemorph Carly rolls around like Cannonbolt- *Kraven: Look what I can do similar to what you can do! *-Kraven rolls over Marblemorph Carly- *Marblemorph Carly: All man! *Tokustar Billy: It's pinball time! *-Tokustar Billy picks up Kraven and throws him- *-Kraven bounces around lockers and knocks down Infestation- *Finder: I never knew lockers could hurt! *Outside the school... *-Finn slams Greatrix- *Finn: Big Chill! *-Finn freezes Squirrel Pearl- *Bat Cat: You're going to have to deal with the three knights left! Knights, u-knight! *-Bat Cat flies up a little bit, Shift Lift transforms into a bulldozer, and Sleep Creep gets in bulldozer- *-Bat Cat picks up bulldozer with his feet- *Bat Cat: Big Chill is about to become a big flat! *-Bat Cat drops bulldozer over Finn- *Finn: Ha! I'll just turn intangible. *Shift Lift: I turned into a Necrofriggian-proof bulldozer! *Finn: Uh oh. *-bulldozer drops on him- *-Finn flies out as Ghostfreak- *Finn: Ha! It's not Ectonurite proof, is it? *Inside the school... *Gray Strength: Those two aliens have high stamina. They'll get up sooner or later. *-Gray Strength throws everyone except Finder around- *Finder: Are you afraid of bugs? *-Finder turns into Nanomech Finder- *Gray Strength: I'm huge, I'm strong, and I'm afraid of bugs. Aaaah! *-Gray Strength runs into locker- *Bat Cat: This battle is lame. I'm leaving. *-Bat Cat flies away- *-Finn flies into the air- *-Shift Lift sneaks behind him- *-Sleep Creep gets in front of him- *-Shift Lift turns into a ninja and flies at Finn with a sword- *-Sleep Creep takes off his helmet- *-Sleep Creep's skull is coming out of his head- *Finn: Aaaah! *Sleep Creep: Don't be afraid, ghost boy. *-Sleep Creep blasts beam- *-Finn flies up- *-beam hits Shift Lift and knocks him against branch- *-branch sends Shift Lift at Sleep Creep- *-Sleep Creep gets ready to blast- *-Shift Lift falls on Sleep Creep- *-blast hits bottom of tree- *-tree falls on Shift Lift and Sleep Creep- *Finn: They practically destroyed theirselves. *-Sling King jumps out window- *Sling King: I'm still here. And I was watching your battle too. Bat Cat, come down here! *-Bat Cat flies down- *-Finn slams Greatrix- *Finn: XLR8! *-Finn runs to other side of school and runs in- *-Bat Cat and Sling King run as fast as they can after him- *Finn: You'll never catch me! *Marblemorph Carly: Watch out! *-everyone crashes- *-Finn is hanging out of opened locker- *Finn: Any luck? *Tokustar Billy: We defeated them, but now they're stronger and attacking us. We can't get them again. *Finn: You might not be able to, but- *-Finn sets Greatrix in blue mode- *-Finn drags Buzzshock and Armodrillo to two boxes- *-portal opens- *-Buzzshock and Armodrillo jump in- *-Finn walks in- *-alien comes out other side- *Finn: Electridrill can! *-Gray Strength runs at Finn- *-Finn clones himself ten times and shocks him- *-Gray Strength becomes stiff- *-Finn picks up Gray Strength- *-Kraven runs at Finn- *-Finn crushes Kraven with Gray Strength- *Finn: Take that! *-Infestation flies at Finn- *-Finn knocks Infestation to the side- *-last Electridrill clone shocks Infestation's sattelite- *-Infestation becomes paralyzed- *-Finn becomes one and normal- *Sling King: Me and Bat Cat are still here! *Marblemorph Carly: No you're not. *-Marblemorph Carly ties up Sling King and Bat Cat with body- *-heat makes Sling King and Bat Cat faint- *-everyone turns back to normal- *Finder: Good work. I found out that Gray Strength is afraid of me. *-everyone laughs- *Finn: Wait, you were just playing, right? *-the episode ends- Gallery Bulldozer Shift Lift.PNG|Shift Lift as a bulldozer Ninja Shift Lift.PNG|Shift Lift as a ninja ﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Episodes of Finn 10: Fusion Category:Ultimatehero